Last Hope
by ArTisTiC MonSteRz
Summary: Summary: Lucy and Natsu were distant relatives. While Lucy's family were having a financial problem, Natsu came along to save her father business at the age of eleven. After living under one roof with Natsu, Lucy begin to feel weird butterflies in her belly, the urge to blush in front of Natsu and some other symptoms of love. This is the usual chick flick cliché with extra sugar :)


Flashback

_"Lucy dear, this is Natsu. Your distant relative from the Fire Kingdom." An older blonde woman introduced her young five years old daughter to the six years old pink-haired boy._

_"Natsu, say Hi to Lucy." The bluenette woman urges her son._

_"Hi, Luigi." He greeted the blonde girl with a cheerful smile._

_"It's Lucy. May I asked, why are your hair in pink colour? Do you like pink colour, too? Why-," _

_"Lucy, don't be rude!" Lucy's mother scolded her as she ramble rude questions to the boy._

_"First of all, it's salmon, Luigi. And I hate pink. Now leave me alone."_

_SMACK!_

_"What was that for, mom?" _

_"For being rude to Lucy."_

_"Well, she started it first!" The pink-haired boy blamed Lucy which earns a glared from his mom._

_"You two are going to get alone. Layla and I are going to having a little chit-chat. BEHAVE!"_

_"H-Hai!" The two salute the bluenette as they started over again._

_"Okay, let's start over. I'm Lucy. I'm sorry for being rude." Lucy started with her sweetest smile._

_"I'm Natsu. And I hate your smiles." He said casually with hands behind his head, enough to affect Lucy._

End of Flashback

_5 years later,_

"Tadaima!" The young Lucy cheerfully greeted her home.

"Okaeri, Lucy-sama" Mrs. Spetto replied her.

"Lucy-sama, the master wants you to meet," Mrs. Spetto said as she revealed what's behind her back.

"Young master Natsu."

"Wha? You!" Lucy shrieked as she couldn't believe her eyes. It's the boy who casually breaks her heart when she was 5 years old. Casually saying that he hates her smiles like it's the obvious thing in the world.

"What's he doing here?" Lucy furrowed her eye brows as she sharply pointed him.

"Chillax, blondie. I hate you too."

"Argh!" Lucy growled as she tried her best to control her anger.

She manage to calm herself and walked pass Natsu to her bedroom. Mrs. Spetto trailed behind her as she explained to Lucy what happened.

"Young master's here to help Master on the falling financial."

"But, why him! He's just a normal eleven years old boy."

"It's not just that, Milady. His family had fallen into an unfortunate event that cause' his mother to death and his father's missing." Mrs. Spetto stated with a sorrow voice.

"But why-,"

"Master felt sorry for him and also owes his father, big time. He decided to let young master to stay and in the matter of time to find his missing father."

Lucy's whining died down and guilt started to rise up.

"I guess I had to say sorry."

"That's the best, Milady."

"Thanks, Spetto-san." Lucy said with her best smile which supposed to be adored by everyone.

"tsu! Atsu! Natsu! NATSU!"

"I'm not deaf, blondie." Natsu replied, slowing down the volume of his Ipod and use his white scale-like scarf to cover his face up until his nose.

"I-I'm sorry." She pants her words out her mouth, tired from running.

Natsu's now sitting up and dropped his headphone to his neck.

"What are you talking about, Blondie?" He asked uninterestedly.

"It's Lucy. And I'm sorry for the rude greetings." She apologized whilst her head dropped; looking at the dirt like it's the most amusing thing on earth.

"Tch! Shut up! I don't need your pity." He replied harshly and goes back to his usual position.

Lucy sat beside him and asked again, she really didn't know when to stop.

"Ne, Natsu. Why are you always so mean and grumpy? What did I do wrong?" Lucy asked looking up to the skies.

Natsu who only open his left eyes answered,

"Because you're annoying and you never know when to stop bother people." Natsu responded turning away from lil' Lucy's figure.

"I just trying to be nice and become your friend." Lucy mumbled while sniffling her nose.

Natsu turning around to her and saw her dropping tears. That's when his body moved by itself. He hugged Lucy, comforting her.

"Shush, don't cry. I don't know what to do when a girl cried." He blunts his words cheesily surprising Lucy.

Wiping away her tears as he grin widely and said,

"I'm sorry."

That's when Lucy thought Natsu had changed. She thought that he had changed into a sweet, innocent boy. Well, she's dead wrong. After all, it was an act that she supposed to fall so she made the biggest mistake in her life that is,

"I think I love you, Natsu." She confessed when he pulled away from her.

And guess what he replied,

"..."

* * *

Narumi: Peace yaw! Please review what you think of this story! Thank you! New story alert :)


End file.
